


BDSM

by Cloud_on_the_cloud



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Time Travel, it's actually for my other fic but, please trust the rating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_on_the_cloud/pseuds/Cloud_on_the_cloud
Summary: “What is ‘BDSM’?”*Choke*-Just some time-travel ficlet for my other fic which I didn't even start writing
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	BDSM

“What is ‘BDSM’?”

*Choke*

“Wh-wha-? Connor, where did you hear that word?!”

“Some men talked about how they like it rough, and what a great ‘kink’ BDSM is, whatever it is.”

“Connor, _amico mio_ , you didn’t know?”

“If I know, I wouldn’t ask about it.”

“Well, let me educate you then~ You see~ BDSM is stands for—”

*Cover Connor’s Ears* “BOOKS DISCUSSION AND STUDY MEETING!”

_Siiiiiiiing_

“So that’s what it mean. They sure love books so much then, so passionate about it.”

“Ye-yep! That’s right!”

“But… why are you covering my ears, Desmond?”

“Well, because-! That-Hey, look! Is that a bear?”

“Where?!”

“In the woods! I swear I see a bear,” *Stand up hastily* “I’ll check it out to make sure!”

“Let me come with you!”

“Sure thing! Hurry up, Connor!” *Run outside ASAP*

_Blam!_

“…”

“…”

“…”

“…" *Narrowed eyes* "He is lying. I don’t know what that word mean is, but I know for sure that’s not it.”

“Huh?! You didn’t know either, _mentore_?”

“Yes.”

“…”

“…”

“I can teach you if you want *wink**wink*”

“…I pass.” *Leave*

"Hey, wait! Don't leave me alone here!" *chase after Altair*

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know Italian so there might be mistake in Ezio's dialogue


End file.
